Wreck it Ray: Morning Routine
by Distrust365
Summary: Ralph and Ray go through their morning routine. oneshot trade I did with -TheBlackSnorlax-


"Ray, you have to get up, babe! It's 11:45! Do you plan on sleeping all day?" Ralph called, flipping another pancake and rearranging the bacon, oil sizzling up and popping.

In the bedroom you could hear the teen groan and shuffle out of bed. Ray groggily stumbled into the room, pajamas and all. He yawned and stretched, looking towards his apron wearing lover and smiling.

"You look cute in an apron." Ray grinned.

Ralph blushed and turned his head, peaking over his shoulder to his sleepy counterpart.

Ray had slumped down into a chair, face resting on the tables glossy surface. Ralph giggled as he watched the young codemaster struggle to keep his eyes open, jolting back awake every few seconds.

'He asks just like a child.' Ralph smiled to himself. 'God, he's adorable.'

Ray looked up, hearing a chuckle from his older partner. He huffed, pouting a bit.

'He's laughing at me!' Ray thought with a scowl.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired! The freaking league decided they would throw two members at me last night! I had my hands full, and I almost fell asleep before I ever got home! They were some really persistent jerks." Ray explained.

The muscley teen crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair and pouted.

"I know, I know." Ralph said. "I just thought you were super cute. Sorry I laughed, love." Ralph had replied, assorting the now finished breakfast on to separate plates.

Ray sighed.

"I am not cute, Ralph. I am a 6'1 wall of muscle." he chuckled, standing up and wrapping his arms around his older partner. "But, you, however, are freaking adorable in an apron."

Ray's face inched closer to Ralph's, the older male still holding their plates in each of his hands. Their lips connected in a soft, lingering kiss, molding together perfectly.

Ray smiled.

They separated and took a few deep breaths, just breathing in the aroma of each other and sugary sweet maple syrup.

They looked into each others eyes, both getting lost in the others milk chocolate pools.

Ray combed his fingers through the taller mans murky brown hair, smiling as his lovers face acquired a pink hue, and the older smiled back lovingly.

"Lets eat?" Ralph asked, braking both of them out of their affection induced trance.

Ray grinned.

"Lets."

They ate together, enjoying the company and munching on the freshly made food. Soon both men were full and about ready to faint into a food coma.

"Jeez, that was some good food babe." Ray said, picking up their plates and carrying them to the sink.

"Thanks, Ray." Ralph stood and kissed his boyfriend as he started washing the dishes by hand.

Ray smiled as Ralph wrapped his large arms around him, resting his chin in-between his shoulder and neck.

"How about you go take a shower while I finish up here?" Ray queried, grinning as his lover pouted.

"Awww, but we didn't get to spend any time together last night. You were to worn out!" Ralph whined,

Ray laughed hardily, finishing the last dish and spinning on his heel.

"Then if we take one together, will you feel better?" He asked, laughing as the older male blushed and nodded.

"Race ya!" Ray called, removing Ralphs arms from his torso and bounding off towards the bathroom, Ralph hot on his heels.

"You're on!"

The two showered with happy faces, having a few tickle fights and make out sessions under the heated water.

They broke off a particularly deep kiss, both breathing quickly and heavily.

"We should continue this somewhere /not/ wet and slippery." Ralph panted out, his counter parts arms holding his _extremely_ close.

"Well, you're going to be wet and slippery no matter where we go, babe." Ray wiggled his brows and smirked as the other face went crimson.

"Ray! You pervert!"

He only smiled.

They got dressed and now sat on the couch in each others arms.

"I love you." Ralph said, curling up into his boyfriends side.

Ray smiled and kissed the top of his lovers head.

"I love you more."


End file.
